Alex Yu
Alexander "Alex" Yu is the older brother of Morgan Yu and a researcher working for TranStar. He appears as the main antagonist in ''Prey''. History Background Three years before the events of the game, Alex was still living on Earth. In 2025, he was made CEO of TranStar industries and is largely responsible for most of what has happened or has been developed on the station Talos I. At some point in the past, he went through a great deal of trouble to keep Morgan Yu, his close brother/sister, incapacitated by removing some of the first Neuromods they've had installed, causing them to forget everything that has happened after they were installed, and made them into a test subject for several Neuromods based on Typhon Biology. Also later in the game, if Morgan goes to Alex's safe, Alex reveals that when they were younger, he once broke Morgan's arm when he found out that Morgan, one of times he snuck into Alex's office to play computer games, deleted the save file of one of them, although he regretted it. Prey (2017) The first mention of Alex in-game is when a call is made to Morgan directly after they wakes up. The call instructs Morgan to put on their Transtar uniform and meet him at the Transtar building. When Morgan arrives, Alex greets directly before entering the tests, talking to them about the tests and how Morgan will soon be in space. Alex is then next seen when Morgan is sedated and Alex instructs another voice to "keep him/her safe." Alex contacts Morgan and pleads with them to instead build a special Nullwave device that will destroy the Typhon but leave the station intact, citing how their research is too valuable to lose. Alex then tasks Morgan with scanning the Typhon "Coral" growing around the station, and discovers that the Typhon are building some sort of neural network. However, their attempts to study the neural network are interrupted when the TranStar Board of Directors learns of the containment breach and sends a cleanup crew to eliminate both the Typhon and any surviving station crew. After the cleanup crew is eliminated, Alex further analyzes the data and concludes that the Typhon are sending a signal into deep space to summon something. Suddenly, a gargantuan Typhon (called Apex) appears and begins to devour Talos I. Morgan is then given the choice of activating the station's self-destruct sequence or building the Nullwave device to defeat the Typhon. In a post-credits scene, Morgan wakes up in a lab and learns that they are not the real Morgan, but instead a captured Typhon implanted with Morgan's memories in an effort to teach it human emotions and empathy. The real Morgan is implied to be dead and the Typhon have already spread on Earth. Alex and his Operator assistants known as Dayo Igwe, Mikhaila Ilyushin, Danielle Sho and Sarah Elazar then judge "Morgan" based on the choices it made throughout the game. If Igwe stated that "Morgan" failed to show human empathy, then Alex destroys it and starts the experiment over. If Igwe state that "Morgan" did show human empathy whether it was middle or high, Alex lets it go, whereupon it can choose to accept his offer to become an ambassador between the species, or kill him and join the rest of its kind in the extermination of humanity. Prey: Mooncrash He sends a message to Riley, informing her that things on Talos I are becoming chaotic and that Morgan was right about the Typhon being connected. He also tells her there might be a Kasma spy in her mits. Alex then tells Riley to make a mental copy of herself just in case she dies. Personality and skills Alex Yu names a special moss like organism that he created for colonizing Mars after his mother Catherine, showing affection to her. His unshakeable confidence in his views allows him to easily manipulate almost everyone around him. He is also prone to nepotism when he judges his blood relatives apt. This is shown when he named his own sibling Morgan as Vice President of TranStar and Director of Research on Talos I, and his cousin Riley as Administrator of Pytheas. Morgan describes Alex as a very proud man who is unwilling to acknowledge his failures, especially regarding the Typhon outbreak. Alex also appears to be somewhat arrogant and overconfident, chastizing Sarah Elazar when she complained about their equipment and refusing to accept the quality of other ideas than his. Despite this, he cares for family, as shown in his messages to his cousin Riley. He also watched closely Morgan when they started showing personality changes, and expressed regrets rather than anger to their decision to sabotage Talos I. Trivia * Killing Alex will earn you an achievement called Push the Fat Guy. Gallery Xpru1.jpg|Alex Yu Xpru16.jpg|Alex besides Morgan C7s7OdoW4AEAZIr.jpg|Concept art de:Alex Yu Category:Prey (2017) Characters Category:Male Category:Determinate Category:Prey (2017) Allies Category:Antagonist